Twelve Days of Christmas One Piece style!
by Marshall D. Teach
Summary: This is the twelve Days of Christmas One Piece style with all of your favorite characters! Except Ace.


_Twelve Days of Christmas One Piece style!

* * *

_

On the first day of Christmas the Pirate king gave to me…

_A big, old, grand line ship._

Luffy: Hey that's mine!

On the second day of Christmas the Pirate King gave to me…

_Two rare swords_

Zoro: Cool. Those are mine.

_And a big, old, grand line ship._

Luffy: It's not that old..

On the thrid day of Christmas the Pirate King gave to me…

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop: I could use them.

_Two rare swords_

Tashigi: Hey, Zoro give me them!

Zoro: Nu-uh! I found them!

_And a big, old, grand line ship_

Luffy: Stop calling it old!

On the fourth day of Christmas the Pirate King gave to me…

_Four Grand Line maps_

Nami: Hey! I found the way to the grand line! 1,000,000 berries each.

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop: But I might kill someone.

_Two rare swords_

Tashigi and Zoro are fighting.

_And a big, old grand line ship_

Luffy: Why say Grand Line?

On the fifth day of Christmas the Pirate King gave to me…

_Five Cursed Fruits!_

Buggy: Now I'm even stronger!

_Four Grand Line maps_

Nami is standing around watching people pass by.

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop: I refuse to take them!

_Two rare swords_

Zoro: Damn it! They're mine!

_And a big, old, grand line ship_

(Luffy falls asleep)

On the six day of Christmas the Pirate King gave to me…

_Six Ballerinas_

Mr.2 Bon Clay: Six of me? Follow me boys!

_Five, Cursed Fruits!_

Buggy: Mabye I should sell them?

_Four Grand Line maps_

Nami: 999,999 berries? It's cheaper.

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop: I'll, throw them away.

_Two Rare Swords_

Tashigi runs off with them. Zoro follows behind.

_And a big, old, grand line ship_

Luffy wakes up and them eats something.

On the seventh day of Christmas the Pirate King gave to me…

_Seven dirty dishes_

Sanji: LUFFY!

_Six ballerinas_

Mr.2 Bon Clay: Tip, toe. Tip, toe! That's the swan's way!

_Five, Cursed Fruits!_

Buggy stuffs them down his throat.

_Four grand line maps_

Nami: That will be 1,000,000 berries!

Man: You said 999,999!

Nami: Cough it up!

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop: Dad might think I'm a coward.

_Two rare swords_

Zoro slashes at Tashigi but cuts her pants and then they fall off.

Tashigi: PERVERT!

A large hand mark is on Zoro's face.

_And a big, old, grand line ship_

Luffy: I'm gonna go sailing!

On the eighth day of Christmas the Pirate King gave me…

_Eight battle spears_

Don Krieg: I must have even MORE firepower!

_Seven dirty dishes_

Sanji: Luffy, learn to clean up after yourself!

Luffy: But you're the chef!

_Six Ballerinas_

Other Mr. 2s: Are we even real?

Mr. 2 Bon Clay: I guess so.

_Five, Cursed Fruits!_

Buggy: I fell sick. (Hurls)

_Four grand line maps_

Nami: I still have four. Man…

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop slowly picks them up.

_Two Rare swords_

Tashigi: Captain Smoker, get him!

Smoker(Also known as Chaser, for the ones that didn't know.): Heh, no problem. Smoke snake!

Zoro: What the hell?

_And a big, old, grand line ship._

Luffy gets on the ship. "Rally o!"

On the ninth day of Christmas the Pirate King gave me…

_Nine Electric Plugs_

Ener: Nice!

_Eight battle spears_

Don Krieg: Where should I put them?

_Seven dirty dishes_

Sanji: More? LUFFY!

_Six Ballerinas_

Mr.2 Bon Clay: Wait, did y'all also eat the Clone Clone fruit?

Other ones: Yeah!

_Five, Cursed Fruits!_

Buggy: No more!

_Four grand line maps_

Nami: One berry?

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop: Dad, why?

Yassop: Because you're a man!

Ussop: I'm a coward dad.

_Two rare swords_

Zoro: Wait, it says two rare swords. Why are we right here then arguing about who gets them?

Smoker: Because, wait. He's right!

Tashigi: Well, they're mine!

Zoro: No they aren't bitch!

_And a big, old, grand line ship_

Luffy: Wow! The ocean is big!

On the tenth day of Christmas the Pirate King gave me…

_Ten underwater kingdoms_

Arlong: Boys, this is Mermen home!

Other Mermen: YEAH!

_Nine Electric Plugs_

Ener: I will over charge!

_Eight battle spears_

Don Krieg: I think I have a little too much.

_Seven dirty dishes_

Sanji: If Luffy is sailing, then who's eating and leaving the mess?

_Six Ballerinas_

Mr.2 Bon Clay: Man, I'm sure confused!

_Five, Cursed Fruits!_

(Buggy glows in red, purple, blue, green, and yellow.)

_Four grand line maps_

Nami: BUY THEM! I NEED MONEY!

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop picks them up but then accidentally pulls one of the triggers. His dad was shot.

Ussop: DAD!

Yassop: Don't ever pick up shiny guns son.

_Two rare swords_

Tashigi: How far did I run?

_And a big, old, grand line ship_

Luffy falls asleep again.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Pirate King gave me…

_Eleven happy arms_

Robin: Howdy y'all.

_Ten underwater kingdoms_

Arlong: I'll call them, ARLONG!

Other mermen: But your Arlong.

_Nine Electric Plugs_

Sparks are flying off Ener.

_Eight Battle spears_

Don Krieg: I don't really need that much.

_Seven dirty dishes_

Sanji: WHO DID THIS TO ME!

_Six Ballerinas_

Mr.2 Bon Clay: Y'all gotta go.

_Five, Cursed Fruits!_

Buggy: I'm gonna explode!

_Four Grand Line Maps_

Nami: I'm just gonna store them.

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop passes around funeral invitations.

_Two rare swords_

Zoro: Where'd that bitch go?

_And a big, old, grand line ship_

Luffy: This is fun!

On the twelve day of Christmas the Pirate King gave me…

_Twelve cute Reindeers!_

Tony Tony Chopper does his cute little dance. "Y'all mean it?"

_Eleven happy arms_

Robin shakes everyone's hands with her hands. "Hi."

_Ten underwater kingdoms_

Arlong: Bow to me pew-mans!

_Nine Electric Plugs_

Ener blows up because of all the electricity going in him. "NO!"

_Eight battle spears_

Don Krieg safely puts them up in a case.

_Seven dirty dishes_

Sanji: The rest of my life is cleaning up dishes!

_Six Ballerinas_

Sir Crocodile: What is this madness!

Mr.2 Bon Clay: They just appeared out of nowhere!

_Five, Cursed Fruits!_

Buggy dies somehow…

_Four Grand line maps_

Nami: DON'T SKIP ME UNTIL SOMEONE BUYS!

Me: Sorry, but I decide cause I'm the narrator!

Nami pulls out her staff.

Me: Um, sorry?

_Three shiny guns_

Ussop is at the funeral.

Ussop: Dad…

_Two rare swords_

Zoro: There you are!

Tashigi: My swords!

Zoro: Unhand my swords!

Tashigi: Over my dead body!

Zoro: Fine then!

Zoro pulls out his swords.

Tashigi: You wanna fight?

Zoro: I'll do anything to get my swords!

Tashigi: Fine!

Tashigi pulls her sword out.

Zoro: Let's fight!

_And a big, old, grand line ship!_

Luffy jumps off the ship.

All in the song except Ener how blew up and Ussop who's at the Funeral.

All: BYE!

Tashigi and Zoro run in front and start fighting.

Buggy: Never eat a lot of cursed fruits because it will cause naseue, diariy, pregnatcy, coughing, sickness, bloodly eyes, losing limbs, and smelly armpits.

* * *

That was the tweleve days of Christmas! 


End file.
